The present invention relates to a safety outlet and more particularly to a dual function safety outlet to prevent children from sticking things into the outlet or partially pulling plugs from the outlet and being electrocuted.
As is well-known, electrical outlets are very intriguing to young children and invite investigation by children. Because of their location, and because of the exposed openings in an electric outlet, children are drawn to them and many times stick objects into the outlet. Children are also intrigued by the electrical plugs which are plugged into outlets. Again, because of their location, children may pull the plug partially out of the socket exposing the prongs which, if touched, may electrocute the child.
There have been many attempts to protect children from the dangers of electrical outlets. The prior attempts known to the Applicant generally fall into two broad categories, outlets that have a sliding member that normally blocks insertion of a plug or foreign object, and outlets having electrical contacts that are normally disconnected from the electrical power source requiring insertion of an electrical plug to complete the circuit between the main electrical source and the outlet contacts.
Examples of the first type of safety outlet are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,382; 2,770,786; 4,206,957; 4,549,778 and 4,600,258. Each of these Patents have some form of blocking member which must be shifted laterally to expose the electrical contacts of the electric outlet before an electrical plug can be inserted.
Examples of the second general type of safety outlets are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,370; 4,179,175 and 4,616,285. Each of these safety outlets requires the insertion of an electric plug before electric current is supplied to the contact of the outlet. When the electric plug is absent, the supply of electricity to the outlet is interrupted so that insertion of foreign objects into the outlet will not result in electrocution.